Como la nieve
by Yuzed Nowari
Summary: Solo fue un simple pensamiento que cruzó por su mente; una simple comparación entre la persona que más quería, y un elemento natural. -SasuNaru-


**Como la nieve.**

**One-shot**

…

**- Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>– ¿Sabes, Sasuke? – Comenzó Naruto, mirando hacia el cielo, apreciando como los pequeños y sutiles copos de nieve bajaban hasta desvanecerse en la tierra. Sentado encima de los barrotes de la terraza, se dedicaba a observar tan bello espectáculo, con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión melancólica. – Tú eres como la nieve. – Prosiguió, emitiendo el mismo tono bajo con el que había empezado ha hablar.<p>

Confundido por esas palabras, el de cabello azabache giró su cabeza para ver a su compañero, quien en ningún momento se había volteado a mirarle. Por un momento estuvo tentado a preguntarle a que se debía su comentario, pero al ver su sonrisa nostálgica, decidió guardar silencio y prestar atención a las palabras del rubio.

– La nieve… es tan inestable; va a cualquier lugar, y por más que lo intentes, nunca podrás atarla a un solo lugar – hizo una momentánea pausa, extendiendo su mano hacia el frente, para que algunos copos se acumularan en ella. – Con su frialdad, puede llegar a dañar, aunque ella no quiera, duele. – La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, dejando un semblante de tristeza, con los ojos cristalinos.

Sasuke pensó que era la ocasión de intervenir. Le disgustaba que el de orbes azuladas compusiera expresiones melancólicas, le hacía sentir inútil, y también arrepentido por los actos que cometió en el pasado, porque se daba cuenta, de que toda acción, dejaba una huella en algún lugar, una cicatriz, que no se desvanecía por mucho que pasara el tiempo, que seguiría presente hasta la eternidad, abriéndose, resurgiendo heridas dolorosas.

Agachó la cabeza al plantearse que quizás, lo que tenía ahora, no lo merecía en absoluto, dado que, tanto daño como el que él provocó, no se podía borrar fácilmente.

– Pero…– con esa simple palabra llamó la atención del poseedor del sharingan– también es maravillosa – una sonrisa de completa felicidad se posó en su cara, dejando perplejo a su acompañante por la frase dicha– porque le da vida a muchas cosas al trasformarse en algo más puro. – Al decirlo, dejó que por su mano se deslizara el agua que anteriormente era un puñal de la gélida nevisca.

Uchiha vio con detenimiento cada gota del líquido que se escabullía de la palma bronceada; tan transparente y hermosa, como un fino diamante cristalizado. Pudo escuchar perfectamente el repiqueteo que esta hizo al hacer contacto con el sólido suelo, era casi como una melodía que se repetía siempre idénticamente. Pensó, que daría lo que fuera por deshacer sus fallos, de igual manera como esos copos blanquecinos se descomponían al llegar el momento.

– Aunque, ¿sabes? – nuevamente la voz calmada y jovial del rubio hizo que se enfocara en lo que iba a decir. – Para mí, la nieve… es la entidad más hermosa de todas. – Al final, observó por primera vez al azabache, contemplando la cara de estupefacción y asombro de éste. Era tan fácil para él desubicar al de ojos negros, que realmente no tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para lograrlo, salía tan natural, que llegaba a dar miedo. Rió sutilmente, para luego agregar en tono inocente. – A mí, la nieve… me gusta mucho, Sasuke.

Ya para entonces, Uchiha se encontraba con todo el rostro enardecido, avergonzado por las palabras de Naruto, pero más que nada, feliz porque éste poseía tan fuertes sentimientos por él, perdonándole cada equivocación que presentó; lo sabía, sabía muy bien, que no merecía al rubio, ni siquiera era digno de gozar una pequeña muestra de afecto por parte de éste. Y aún teniendo en cuenta todo lo anterior, le satisfacía ser él único, a quien le entregaba todo ese cariño, se sentía dichoso, de ser él, la persona a la cual Naruto decidió amar.

– Te quiero mucho, y estoy muy contento de tenerte aquí a mi lado. – De un salto bajó del barandal, para ponerse frente a frente con el de hebras negras, quien parecía no querer levantar la cabeza. – Yo…

– Cállate. – Le interrumpió bruscamente el azabache, abrazándole inesperadamente, pasando ambos brazos por los costados del rubio.

Estaba seguro, que si Uzumaki seguía hablando, diciendo aquel tipo de cosas, todas sus barreras se descalabrarían, dejándole expuesto completamente ante los ojos azules. Eso era algo que no se podía permitir, sería lo último que haría.

– Eres todo un Usuratonkashi. – Comentó luego, oyendo un leve bufido por parte de la otra persona. – Y también eres un cursi de primera. – Alegó. Recibiendo ahora sí, un suave golpecito en la espalda. Sonrió cariñosamente ante esa acción. – Pero supongo… que está bien, por esta vez.

Afianzando el agarre del cuerpo contrario, aprovechó de hundir su rostro en la curvatura del cuello tostado, al menos, lo más que podía, ya que la molesta bufanda le estorbaba al hacerlo. Reprimió un suspiro al percibir el calor del de ojos azules. Su pecho lo sentía hinchado de felicidad, siempre era así cuando estaba con él, no había momento en el que no se alegrara por tener esa vida.

– Te quiero… mucho más, que a mi propia existencia. – Confesó, sintiendo las mejillas levemente acaloradas al hacerlo. – No sería nada si ti.

Lentamente se separó de Naruto, mirándole directamente a aquel par de orbes azules, alegres, traviesos y con ese aire de madurez que habían adquirido al pasar los años.

La distancia que ambos mantenían se fue acortando, entremezclando alientos al estar separados por centímetros, y sólo permitiéndose entrecerrar los ojos, al hacer contacto con sus bocas.

El de cabello dorado, posó las dos manos a cada lado del rostro del azabache, sujetándolo firmemente para profundizar el roce del beso; los copos que aún caían desde el cielo, se trasformaban rápidamente en agua al chocar contra los cálidos cuerpos de los dos seres que se besaban hambrientamente, haciendo así, que ni siquiera el clima pudiera separarlos de la caricia que ambos se proporcionaban.

Al paso de los minutos, la muestra tan íntima de afecto entre ellos fue bajando de tono, dejando un espacio mínimo entre el uno y el otro.

– Será mejor entrar. – Propuso el rubio.

– Tienes razón. – Juntó ambas frentes para poder observarle mejor. – Puedo preparar té para entrar en calor. – Sugirió luego.

– ¡Sí! Y un poco de ramen también. – Se alejaron para poder entrar en la casa, escudándose imperceptiblemente sus voces al adentrarse más en esta.

– Creo que podré cocinar algo con lo que tenemos en la nevera.

– ¡Y ramen!

– Naruto…

– ¿Qué?

– Sin ramen.

– Amargado, no sabes de lo que te pierdes.

– Bien, supongo… que por hoy no hará mal.

– ¡Si~!

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, solo tengo que alegar que 'esto' lo escribí en la noche. Sólo me encontré con una imagen y ¡zaz, la inspiración vino a mí! Así que puede que esté muy confuso y poco explicativo.<em>

_Lamento el hecho de que quedase tan pobre (además de que es el primer one-shot que me sale tan corto), pero cuando lo guardé, era sólo una idea vaga, y cuando lo quise 'profundisar' me di cuenta de que no me llegaba nada, así que decidí agregarle unas cuantas cositas, por lo demás, está tal cual lo dejé._

_No los aburro más con mis explicaciones; pero deseo que en verdad les haya gustado [n.n]_

_Hasta pronto._

_**(Naki: [-_-Zzz] /dormida/)**_

_[¬¬Uu]_


End file.
